Opposites Attract
by TeslaGirls
Summary: Helen receives a classy bracelet from Nikola as a Christmas gift. But innocent gifts aren't really Nikola's style...


**A/N:** Firstly we want to thank you all for the feedback for our first team-fic. We had a hunch the craziness wouldn't stop there so here we are again with another (M-Rated) Team-fic. Basically, it was only one of us writing this (then and there we were two) but we died a lot - again and had a hell of a lot fun writing/reading this. Just a little Christmas [well slightly involved Christmas xD] story from us, to you. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as we did creating it.

And just in case you're wondering, yes we can actually write non-guttery fics too but WHY WOULD WE?

The TeslaGirls

Summary: Helen receives a classy bracelet from Nikola as a Christmas gift. But innocent gifts aren't really Nikola's style.

**Disclaimer:** As it is Christmas and we were *coughs violently* good girls- No, we don't own anything.

Helen took a deep breath as her eyes searched for a safe spot to fixate on. Her mind tried to ignore that Nikola was in her bedroom, sprawled in her bed, with his sexiest grins ever. As her eyes enjoyed his delicious sight, she felt a lump in her throat, and she didn't know exactly what had caused it. Was it the fact that his shirt had three buttons opened, allowing her to see a lot more skin that she should have? Or was it the fact that his lips were devilishly tempting?

"Are you done staring at me, Helen?"

She threw him what was supposed to be an angry look.

"I was not staring at you, Nikola. I honestly wonder why in God's name you thought that if you come over here, in my bedroom, and sprawl in my bed, I won't be able to resist you anymore." She tried to deny.

_Damn, he wasn't entirely wrong_, she thought as her eyes got lost for a second in those incredibly blue eyes.

"Oh come on, Helen. I know you want me." He said as he got off of her bed and closed the distance between them.

"As a matter of fact, I bet you will jump on me in...3 seconds."

"I don't know what got you to make that bet, but I'll take it. What happens if I lose?"

"You kiss me." He smirked at her.

Helen couldn't stop chuckling. Of course he would say that.

"And if I win?" She asked.

"Then you _can _kiss me."

"Nikola..." Helen started to protest, but he interrupted her by passing a finger over her lips. After silencing her he took two steps back holding his arms open as if he was waiting for an embrace.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

He counted silently, even if his heart was almost trying to break out of his chest.

Before she knew it, Helen fell on the floor, as if she was carried by an irresistible force. Her brain registered the pain for only a second when she realized that she had actually fallen over Nikola.

"What the bloody hell happened?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that their bodies were practically pressed to each other.

"Looks like I've won." Nikola smirked enjoying the physical contact between them.

"I didn't _jump_ on you, Nikola, I don't know what happened."

"No excuses, Helen. I won and you know it. The Helen Magnus I know would never take her word back."

"I wouldn't but as I said I didn't jump in your arms." She protested.

"Semantics. When do I get my prize?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and tried to get off of him but she couldn't. It was like some kind of force was holding them glued to each other.

"Come on, Nikola. Spill it. What did you do?"

"Why are you always so ready to think the worst of me? I didn't do anything, Helen. Just...being my magnetic self." He finished the sentence with a devilish grin growing on his face.

"Nikola..." She said in a threatening voice as she tried to get her bracelet off. She couldn't. The bracelet was glued to her hand as well.

~~~A few hours earlier~~~

_"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Of course I am. Just do it and no one will know about it." Nikola winked._

_"Dude, you don't understand. If she doesn't like it, I'm fired."_

_"Trust me Heinrich, once I'm done with her, she'll give you a raise. Just make sure the others are not here. I don't know how loud things will get."_

_"Dude, you are evil!" Henry replied. But I prefer you anytime over baldie who is always creeping me out._

_"So, care to tell me the plan again?"_

_Nikola took what seemed to be a bracelet from his pocket and handed it to Henry._

_"All you need to know is that I need that pulse measuring device inside this."_

_"Dude what is this? Some kind of kor mak device?"_

_"Kor what?" Nikola asked as he threw Henry a disgusted look. Not one of those comics again!_

_"Henry, this is one of my best inventions, it is far much better than anything from your comics."_

_"It's not from a comic book!" Henry almost yelled, "You see there was this Sci-Fi TV show and..."_

_"Not now, Henry. I have to get this to Helen."_

_"What does that thing do anyway?"_

_"Basically? Speeds up things a little between me and Helen. If it works...she'll jump on me. Literally."_

_"We are talking about the Doc here."_

_"Hey, hey need I remind you? I'm a genius! She won't be able to stop it. And after she does it... I'll make sure she gets the best Christmas gift ever."_

_"Dude stop! I'm not sure I want to know the details."_

"Nikola what did you say this thing does?" Helen asked with an anxious voice.

She was starting to enjoy being stuck to him too much for her own good.

"It creates a magnetic field around the one who wears it." Nikola said with an innocent look.

"I'm waiting."

"Well it would seem that the magnetic field around you suddenly changed polarity. You know how this thing works. Your field has a polarity, mine a different one. Physics 101 – opposites attract." He winked.

"I bet you know why." She replied impatiently.

"Well, let's just say that the device does so when the person who wears it has...focusing problems. As you do when I'm around."

"Funny. Let me go."

"Hmm...Nope."

"Nikola..."

"Kiss me and I'll think about it. I won the bet after all."

"On the other hand, if my pulse gets back to its normal value it'll stop, right?"

"Theoretically. But good luck with that." He whispered as his lips touched hers for a second.

She tried to focus but her lips didn't listen to her anymore. They got stuck to Nikola's and it wasn't because of the magnetic field this time.

With a silent moan, he opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. She relished the taste of his luscious lips, as their mouths were fighting a deadly duel, one that they both wanted to win and lose at the same time.

"Satisfied?" She asked almost breathless after their lips had parted.

"Not even close. But I'll let you go if this is what you want."

She took a deep sigh, before her fingers started to unbutton his shirt.

"I didn't think so." Nikola said with a smirk.

"One more thing..." Nikola said before he rolled her over, so that now he was on top, "That's better."

"You are such a control freak." Helen sighed.

But she soon discovered that she didn't mind it too much... as long as he kept kissing her neck like _that_. And he wasn't going to stop this anytime soon after he fully enjoyed it as well.

Before she knew it, she had been stripped to her underwear by those long and elegant fingers. Nikola wasn't too overdressed either. She let her fingers play with that ruffable hair, as his hot lips took over her body. At first, they placed small kisses on her abdomen, taking their time to taste her navel. She secretly hoped that those lips will go down lower, but it didn't happen this way. However, her thighs took a bit of solace in the fact that Nikola caressed them gently, before his lips went up her body. His fingers quickly got rid of the lace obstacle of her bra and his mouth soon took over her right breast, causing her to moan deeply- a little louder than she would have wished. But it was nothing compared to the sigh of pleasure that escaped her throat when he finally slid into her.

"Harder, Niko" she almost begged him as she felt that her heartbeat had reached a sky high value.

"Oh, so now I'm _Niko_? I must have really impressed you." He whispered cheekily against her skin, with the sexiest voice possible.

"You could say that." She smiled lustingly.

The truth was, she had always thought Nikola was sexy, but seeing him naked, finally having the opportunity of caressing that muscled chest, not to mention having him inside her, made her realise that she had underestimated how sexy he really was.

"You don't like me calling you like that?" She asked with a distrusting voice.

"I do." He whispered. "But I would like it even more if I heard you scream it."

Her first answer was a deep moan, as he listened to her request and thrusted into her a lot harder than the first time. She barely had the time to wrap her thighs around him and to thrust her nails into his back before he thrusted into her the third time, causing her to completely lose control.

"Yes, Niko, yes!" She literally screamed as they were almost reaching their climaxes.

"That's better." He grinned.

He had enjoyed her calling him like that, but to hear her scream his name, to know the pleasure she was feeling from her voice, and, what was more important, to know that he was the only cause of that pleasure, was the best thing he could ask for. She took his head into her hands and gave him a passionate kiss, as her teeth trusted in his lower lip, causing a moan of mixed pain and pleasure escape from his throat.

"I would have bet you like it rough." He said with a cheeky smile.

As he did the final step and flooded her body with electricity, she started to wonder if all of this was real or if it was just a dream. Having him inside her, with his electricity tickling her entire body, was simply too damn good to be true. She had never came so hard in her life, that was a fact, but she hadn't even dare to dream that there was someone on Earth who could give her _that_ amount of pleasure.

"You and your designs." Helen said with a lusting smile after they had finished.

"Genius, remember? But you should know that Henry helped me too. And I promised him a raise from you."

"You did?" Helen smiled surprised, "I'm sorry, Nikola but you haven't been convincing enough."

"Oh, come on." Nikola smirked, "Why won't you just admit that you enjoyed it so much that you want it to happen again?"

"I bet you can do more than that." She whispered against his neck, as her lips placed a wet kiss on it.

"Well you know what they say, if at first you don't succeed… try, try, try again."

As his mouth took over her body one more time, she wondered if she had enough money to give Henry _exactly _the raise he deserved... But it wasn't the time to think about this. She had more important things to focus on. And a whole night to do it.

THE END


End file.
